New Keys, Untold Destinies!
by Enchanted Animal Girl
Summary: A new semester is starting at Ever After High! Filled with new students and new destinies! Girls like Sirena and Rajah think Ever After High is just Hexcellent! But wait a spell! Something is brewing at Ever After High... Can the school survive a terrible fate? Or will a new student cause a storm? Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ever After High!
1. Chapter 1

Time to Sea a New Destiny

_Hi guys! This is my first Fan Fiction so I hope you like it! _

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ever After High._

**Chapter One: Sirena****'****s Story**

**The sun was rising on the crystal blue sea in the morning. Next to the deep blue waters, was a palace the shade of pale gold with several towers and gold swirled engravings. Sirena woke with a small ray of sun sneaking through her forest green curtains, onto her emerald eyes. Her long, soft, curly hair spilled out of its braid as she raised her head off her pillow, the crimson shade glowing in the sunlight. Looking at the time on her clammy alarm clock, Sirena groaned, her green eyes full of disappointment. Her head shifted towards her calendar and a hum of excitement went through her. Under a picture of a turtle, was in big red letters "THE DAY I GO TO EVER AFTER HIGH!" on the date of tomorrow. **

**Sirena raised from her bed, pulling out whatever was left of her loose braid. She never knew why she bothered herself to put her long crimson hair into a tight braid at night. Sirena's room was covered of photos of all sorts. Her favorite group of photos were of her and best friend Rajah. Rajah was the daughter of princess Jasmine and prince Aladdin. Like herself, Rajah had a brother. There were few differences between the two, which is what drew them together. For one, Rajah was named after her mother's tiger, which died the day before Rajah was born. Sirena was named Sirena for a whole other reason. Ariel named her daughter that because of her natural singing talent from the day she was born, hence the "Siren" in Sirena.**

**Sirena almost immediately started packing while still in her pajamas which portrayed a panda with waffles on the shirt and waffles on the pants. Tomorrow would be the day she goes to Ever After High. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity! Her big sister Melody, who is currently in the waters near England studying Mermaidology at a fancy sea school , decided not to attend since she want to write her own destiny under the sea, but that didn't mean Sirena couldn't attend! The first section of what her father calls the "photo room" was the family section, which was extremely big. Unlike her brother, Kai who hates family gatherings, Sirena never missed a chance to see her aunt Arista. When you have 7 aunts, it's hard to like all of them.**

"**Good morning Sirena!" Ariel bellowed as she burst into her daughter's room. Sirena, still packing up photos of her Aunt Aquata, looked at her mother. "Hi mom" Sirena said cheerfully. "So are you ready to go to Ever After High tomorrow?" Her mother questioned "Yeah! I can't wait mom! In fact, I could go right now!" Sirena announced. "I highly doubt my dear Sirena" Ariel chuckled, "that you want to show up in pajamas". Sirena stuck her tongue out at her mother giggling. "I really don't see why I have to wear pink" she said defensibly. Her mother's gown was a long, golden dress that had swirled stitching and dragged behind her, just as the sleeves draped down her gown. "You don't HAVE to. You just assumed that" Ariel stated. "Do I have to wear a dress altogether?" Sirena suspected "Yes. But you pick the dresses you wear since you'll be going off soon" Ariel rolled her eyes as she heard her daughter's sigh of relief. With that, Ariel left her daughter to finish packing. **

**After a while Sirena realized how much time had passed and decided to start getting ready for the day as she jumped in the shower. "WHY DO I HAVE TO GO TO A BOARDING SCHOOL!?" Kai shouted. "Don't worry little brother. You won't be alone. You'll have Ali as a roommate right? And don't forget about your big sister here!" Sirena shouted through her bedroom door. Kai had the cutest habit of talking to his sister through the door, even if he was just turning 14 in a few months. The siblings were both a year apart, could you blame them? "Yah I guess…But mom and dad are going to miss my birthday! And what's so important about school anyway?" **

**Kai's teal eyes were full of sadness when it came to leaving his family. He was looking at a picture of the family all together. Tears formed in Kai's eyes. That picture was the last time he saw Melody, the oldest of the 3 siblings, before she left for England. "Kai I know you miss Melody, I miss her too, but we'll see her after her studies are complete. Also Ever After High will be different than Atlantic Elementary" Kai shivered from the bottom of his toes to the top of his black ink hair when it came to memories of the underwater sea school. "I know I'll see her again…..But it's been 4 years. And don't remind me of Elementary school please" Kai whined. **

**Sirena stepped out in her newest gown, as her brother started clapping. The rose gown was a thin dress at the most, with sleeves draping down her sides as the yellow lace cover over the magnificent material was covered by a soft fabric with a series of swirls and spirals stitched on. The gown was dragging behind her, along with crimson hair that was as low as her ankles, in a tight ponytail. "Bravo Sirena!" Kai held out his hand and bowed playfully "May I have this dance malady?" Kai asked in a funny accent. Sirena giggled and responded laughing, "Why yes young squire you may". The two, at the same time, burst into laughter. "Kai don't worry. You'll always have Squidgy!" Sirena said playfully, Kai started to blush a deep red. Squidgy was Kai's gift from Melody the day she left when he was 9, It was a little turtle no bigger than a pillow, Wearing a top hat and holding a saxophone. "You'll be fine Kai. Both of us will. Now let's get you packed." Sirena stated as she and Kai walked towards Kai's room.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rajah's Story

**Chapter 2: Rajah's Story**

**_Hi guys! I made this update pretty quick 'cause I kind of have to do a science essay before October 3__rd__…. Next update might be late. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>The shining sun was barely rising on the quiet city of Agrabah when Rajah got up to the top of one of several towers on the palace. Rajah's golden brown skin was almost invisible against the golden roof during sunrise. "Just in time!" Rajah whispered. She was very careful about waking her mother since her parent's bedroom was just a few inches from Rajah's feet. All of a sudden, the sun was rising faster exploding with various shades of pink, red, blue, and orange, Rajah sighed; her dark brown and blue eyes sparkled with admiration for such beauty. Just as she started her descent, her long, tied hair caught amongst the tip of the pillar. "Oh come on!" Rajah slightly shouted. "You don't to wake your mother do you?" called a familiar voice. Rajah turned her head as far as she as her eyes could see and sitting there looking at her almost like a mirror, was her father, Aladdin.<strong>

**"Dad! A little help here please?" Rajah slightly pleaded, she tugged at her hair but it wouldn't budge. A slightly frustrating growling came from Rajah. "No wonder your mother named you after Rajah the tiger!" Aladdin joked; a sense of guilt came over him when he heard a sniffle. "Rajah I was just joking. I know that's a touchy topic for you and the family. Here let me help" Aladdin strolled over to the pillar and saw his wife's usually tight hair strategy being used in Rajah's hair ends. Aladdin chuckled, "Your mother got a hold of your hair again didn't she?" the question didn't need an answer. Jasmine wanted her daughter to have nice hair so when she did get a hold of Rajah's hair, Rajah couldn't get the hair ties out. "What do you think?" Rajah stated quite annoyed. Aladdin pulled out the band, that was making Rajah's hair so tight, and the rest of the ties just spilled out of her hair as you could hear a THUMP from behind.**

**"Let's hurry. I don't want to wake your-"Aladdin's sentence never finished. Standing before him and Rajah was his wife with an evil glare aiming right at Rajah and her husband. "Hi mom…" Rajah said sweetly. "Balcony you two NOW" Jasmine said as calmly as she could. "Which o- mmrff!" Rajah tried to say as her dad covered her mouth quickly. Aladdin smiled sweetly at his wife, who was still very angry. The two followed Jasmine to her bedroom balcony, preparing for a lecture.**

**"How many times do I have to tell you about climbing on the palace young lady?" Jasmine shouted "That's the third time this week! And Aladdin you know that she's not allowed to do that. She could get hurt! She can watch the sunrise and set on her balcony" "But mom! The view's terrible! It's so much more beautiful on top of the pillars!" Rajah whined with a sappy look on her face. "Well the view up there is pretty-" Aladdin cut off as his wife shot him a furious look. "No climbing the palace" Aladdin said. There was no fooling Rajah. Her father was just trying to get on her mother's good side. "This isn't fair!" Rajah shouted "Sometimes I wish I could just live in the streets!" Rajah quickly covered her mouth, but it was too late. A look of anger came across both her parent's faces. _Now I'm in trouble _Rajah thought as both of her parents started yelling.**

**"You just had to explode didn't you?" Ali was pretty angry at his little sister himself. He shook his dark brown hair in disappointment. "Must I remind you of Rajah?" Ali said with his brown eyes shining with tears. Rajah the tiger died protecting her mother and Ali when one of the forty thieves of Agrabah escaped and almost hurt her mother and Ali with a knife. Rajah saved Jasmine and Ali but Rajah payed the highest price of all. Ali was 3 when the unfortunate incident happened, and remembered the tiger well to this day. That grim day, Ali cried, Aladdin didn't talk for the rest of the day, and poor Jasmine didn't come out of her room. Aladdin told Rajah when she was little that her mother would have probably stayed in her room all week if it weren't for a surprise on the way the next day. "Rajah the tiger died on the streets of Agrabah that day sis. And not to mention that dad actually LIVED on the streets! You really have to control your temper! You really think-" Rajah just tuned Ali out in the middle of his sentence. She didn't like to be yelled at, especially when she's being yelled at by her 17 year-old brother. His blue tunic ripped while he talked Rajah noticed, a large piece of his sleeve was missing. This happened often when Ali was worked up.**

**"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" Ali screamed in her ear. Rajah growled at her brother. Her mother always believed that Rajah was an incarnation of Rajah the tiger since their personalities were very similar. For one thing, they both growled a lot. But Rajah the tiger was happy in the palace walls as long as she was with Jasmine, Rajah the human didn't enjoy being caged in the palace walls or to a balcony. "I'm just gonna go pack" Rajah said irritated. "YOU MEAN GOING TO!" Ali yelled as she walked to her room with her black hair draped down her back. When Rajah got to her room, she looked at her outfit, which was an orange shirt that showed her midriff and orange glittered pants that has gold accessories, and cried. _Will my life always be this controlled? _Rajah thought as she started packing for Ever After High.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Destiny, Here I Come!

**_Hi guys! I'm trying something new, for each line it means that it's switching point of views. Tell me what you think!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Today was the big day. The sun rose in Sirena's now empty room. Not only were the decorations packed away, but Sirena was already running downstairs. Sirena burst into the kitchen wearing her pink silk night set, as a request from her mother, cheering happily as she started dancing. "Well someone's happy" her father Eric stated. "Of course I am! I GO TO EVER AFTER HIGH TODAY! EEEEEEKKKKKKK!" Sirena shouted at the top of her lungs, just as her hair tie flipped out of her crimson hair and onto the marble floor. Ariel walked over to Carlotta, who had just entered the room, and sighed. "She's not coming is she?" Carlotta shook her hat and head with disappointment in her voice. "I'm sorry your majesty. Mistress Melody isn't coming I'm afraid." Ariel dismissed Carlotta as she sat down. Even in her bright gold and pink lace sleeved gown, Ariel looked sad. "Melody's not coming is she?" a familiar flattened voice said from behind the trio. It was Kai. "Oh honey, Mel is bus-" "OF COURSE SHE IS." Kai started to shout. It was obvious he had just woken up judging by his tousled ink black hair. "Young man I suggest you low-"Sirena's father was interrupted just like her mother was. "IT'S NOT LIKE WE HAVEN'T SEEN HER IN ALMOST 5 YEARS!" Kai shouted. Sirena's parents were thinking Kai was being spoiled, judging by the looks they exchanged, at that moment, but there was no fooling Sirena. Under all the shouting and anger Sirena saw a little boy who missed his biggest sister badly. Sirena's emerald eyes could even see crystal blue tears welling up in Kai's teal eyes. Before Ariel and Eric could start, their daughter held up a hand signaling that she got this. Sirena walked up to her upset brother and hugged him until his rage bursted into a million tears it seemed. "I know Kai. I miss her too." Sirena told Kai quietly. "Come on. Let's go pack." Sirena said quietly as she guided her upset brother towards his room. "It's a mystery how Sirena can calm him down better than us when he was little." Eric chuckled running a hand through his similar black hair. "I don't know how she does it Eric. I just hope Kai will understand." Ariel whispered worryingly while shaking her ruby red hair, as they continued with breakfast.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Sunrise once more…." Rajah sighed. This time she had no one following her and her hair draped untied and loosely over her shoulders and back. This time Rajah was right above the dining hall, which she had to be very careful about since the roof above the dining hall was weak. "Look at those colors!" Rajah said with admiration. The sunset set off a multitude of colors for Rajah to admire. Rajah stared at the sunset for what seemed to be hours, but was actually minutes. A strong breeze blew right at Rajah, just as the sun started rising faster fading away all of the dark blue that was there minutes before. Rajah's long sleeved night shirt did its job by keeping her arms warm, but her legs felt the chill since she was wearing shorts. "What a beautiful view!" Rajah's eyes sparkled. She wondered why she was hesitating earlier to go above the dining hall. It was much more beautiful than when she was above her parent's room. At that moment, she remembered something her mother told her, "The world is like a thorny rose, it's beautiful but comes at a price". <em>What price does watching the sunset above the dining hall cost? <em>Rajah wondered. Her question was about to be answered. Aladdin woke up with the half blocked sun shining in his eyes. His mind went to Rajah, his daughter. How was she dealing with the decision of her mother? "Aladdin stop worrying. Today's our last day with our children. Let's enjoy it. Hopefully nothing bad happens today." Jasmine said giggling. "Today's going to be just fine Jasmine" Aladdin got up and gave his wife a peck on the cheek. "Don't jinx it Aladdin" Jasmine giggled. "Since when do I jinx things?" Aladdin thought for a moment. "Instead don't answer that." Jasmine laughed and ran downstairs while Aladdin got dressed in what Rajah once called "the typical poofy prince outfit". It was basically the sultan outfit he always wore. Aladdin strolled down to the dining hall, enjoying all of the photos that were hung up of Rajah as a little kid. She always looked up to both of her parents. Rajah found the story of how they met enchanting. _You'll always be my little girl_ Aladdin thought. The dining hall was different somehow…. Aladdin wondered what was different. Aladdin left the subject alone and stared at Jasmine. It still amazed him how he got a girl as beautiful as Jasmine to be his wife. "Where's Ali?" Aladdin asked as he sat next to his wife. The dining hall was an undecorated except for a large diamond and crystal chandelier. Ali walked in just as the couple started eating. "GOOD MORNING AGRABAH!" Ali's short brown hair was a tousled and his golden colored sleeping shirt and pants were wrinkled beyond believe. "Someone's loud today." Jasmine stated as she stuffed her mouth with oatmeal and swallowed "He's defiantly your son". Ali walked over to a chair and sat down. The olive green cloth chairs, Rajah Thought were boring, Ali found them quite comfortable. "Well nothing bad is happening. Looks like we'll get though this day without someone getting in trouble!" Aladdin smirked. Just then the roof crashed above them and landed on a strange soft part of the table causing everyone's food to splatter on them. Since Jasmine was eating oatmeal and toast, she got the worst of it as the oatmeal splattered on her face and outfit and the toast sat on her hair. The oatmeal dripped through her hair as she and the family saw who caused the trouble. Rajah. Rajah was caked in white dust from the top of her mixed black and dark brown hair to her curved blue sandals. _Busted_ Rajah thought as she saw her mother's outfit and black hair covered in oatmeal. _3….2….1_ Rajah thought. Once Rajah got to one, her mother and Ali started yelling and her father just laughed until Jasmine shot her husband a furious look. Then Aladdin started yelling. _Whose side are you on? _Rajah thought as she shot her father a look. Aladdin smiled weakly in return. _It's going to be a long day _Rajah thought.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Sirena hurry up! We're going to be late!" Ariel yelled. "Okay Kai do you have everything?" Eric asked his son, "Yes dad" Kai ran his hand through his ink black hair, just as Sirena stepped out. Everyone's jaw dropped. Sirena was wearing loose pants and a tank top with her hair in a ponytail that made her crimson hair reach to her thighs. But the thing that really bugged Ariel was that she was wearing thick cocoa brown boots. "What?" Sirena said puzzled at their dropped jaws "My gown ripped and all my other gowns are packed away." "Just for today right?" Ariel questioned "Yes mother. I only have one of these outfits". Ariel sighed. "Well let's get going!" Kai screamed. The family got onto the boat and brought the bags. "Were ready guys!" Sirena yelled. All of a sudden, blue-gray harnessed dolphins squeaked happily and started moving the large gold and navy blue wave boat. Sirena saw her mother's pet dolphin and smiled. She climbed down onto the dolphin and started riding Blue, the dolphin. She started riding Blue faster than her family boat. Her brother came up; his teal eyes shining with happiness, behind her riding a dolphin he called Red. Kai now was at his sister's side riding next to her. Sirena took her hair tie out. "EVER AFTER HIGH, HERE I COME!"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rajah heaved her tiger striped suit case over to one of 3 flying carpets on the palace grounds. The 3 carpets were identical with the same golden yellow and sky blue matrix patterns with thin green outlines. Ali wasn't packing anything. He had done it earlier while Rajah was getting lectured and questioned about why she added an air mattress onto the table. That and it took her 2 hours to clean up the mess as a punishment. Rajah now had her hair in a loose hair bun and her outfit was a gold thin fabric shirt with lace sleeves and matching thin fabric pants. The fabric was shimmered in the golden rays of sun. Aladdin came out all of a sudden sad and depressed his eyes full of sadness and morning. "Dad, what's wrong?" Rajah said as she rushed to his side. "Guess what tomorrow is." Aladdin responded with a flat voice. Rajah knew immediately knew what her father was talking about. Abu's anniversary. "Dad I'm so sorry. I..." Rajah didn't know what to say. Abu died three years ago. Nothing horrible happened. It was just of old age. Aladdin had told both of his children about how much Abu meant to him. When he died, it wasn't Aladdin who found him. It was Rajah. Rajah, at the age of 12, even made a grave for the little monkey in the back of the palace. She even kept his little vest that he always wore, in her room. Aladdin couldn't blame her since he kept Abu's hat. Rajah would be sad that she couldn't spend that special day with her family. Everyone, even Jasmine, looked down and started to cry. Without Abu most of the family's precious memories, wouldn't exist. "It'll be okay dad." Rajah said with tears glittering in her navy blue and dark brown eyes. After a few minutes it was time for the family to part ways. "Bye Ali. We'll see each other soon." Jasmine said to her only son. Ali flew away on his carpet with the bags not far behind. "Bye daddy." Rajah said with tears ready to fall. Rajah had always been the climber, both literally and expressively. Her parents meant the world to her. Rajah got onto her carpet trailing after Ali for a short time, until she passed the palace walls and was invisible from her parents view. Rajah felt freedom. The wind in her hair, fluffy feeling of the clouds almost dancing in her hands, even the fear of falling (Though very tiny) was new to her. "GOOD BYE PALACE WALLS!" Rajah shouted. This was only her first taste of freedom. "I'm coming Ever After High!"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>You likey?<em>**


End file.
